habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Habitica Wiki
Glossary of terms location Does it make more sense to have a link to the Glossary on the home page or just put the terms there instead? I'm not married to current organization of this wiki. It's definitely a very rough draft. I just wanted to get it started and if people are interested and think it's useful, we can discuss best methods/organization. Do we discuss here on Talk Pages or on Trello Documentation card. Thoughts? Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 21:11, May 23, 2013 (UTC) :I would assume it would make the most sense to discuss editing the wiki here on the wiki itself. I said it on the documentation page as well that I'd only gotten a few things done on the original way I was going to do the tutes on the Drupal site, but if this would be a preferred format I can definitely just contribute here instead. Let me know what needs doing and I'll get on it. I had a linear(ish) walkthrough started, so if we wanted to make that a tab that could be accessed, I can continue working on that, but if everyone thinks that's silly I can do something else. I just want to help Habit! :) Fishstix43 (talk) 23:00, May 24, 2013 (UTC) What needs to be added to this wiki to make it more useful (subjects, images etc)? Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 23:01, May 24, 2013 (UTC) I would definitely make the glossary a tab as well as having it on the main page, but I like the way the individual items in the glossary are set up. How to use any particular feature is probably the most common questions for new users, and I think that set up allows them to just click on what they're looking for. Some of them could be beefed up a bit, but overall they look good. I think lots of screenshots will be very useful. We could also transfer some of the FAQ from the community site that could be better answered with some images included. My strategy would probably be to check the forums for questions that people are having and try to figure out ways to answer them here, once all the basics are set up. Did you have anything in specific in mind for other sections besides the glossary? Fishstix43 (talk) 23:09, May 24, 2013 (UTC) : At this point I'm just trying to get started with placeholders for subjects--still a lot of empty pages. Definitely agree a lot of sections need beefing up. I love your idea for checking the forums for questions. More screenshots is also a great idea. I've done a few but that's a good project to work on. I'd also like to get a good background image for the site especially for the iPad app for Wikia.com. : What other sections do you have in mind for the main page? : Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 23:19, May 24, 2013 (UTC) : Hmmm... Probably a FAQ page, to answer the questions more complex than "what is a ____?" that's answered by the Glossary. Maybe a "Getting Started" page to help brand new users set up their tasks and understand all the options for Habits, Dailies, etc, that just walks them through the process and hopefully answers a lot of the easy questions. Those are the only two that jump out at me right at the moment. : Fishstix43 (talk) 23:27, May 24, 2013 (UTC) ::: Good ideas. I added a link to FAQ on the Glossary (or do you think it's better on the homepage?). I also created a section on the Homepage called Getting Started. Does your walk through live on Getting Started? I haven't added anything to either page at this point. ::: That's all I've got time for today. Thanks for the input. Looking forward to working with you on this (here or on Drupal). ::: Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 23:54, May 24, 2013 (UTC) ::: I'd probably say link to the FAQ on the homepage. Or could we link it both places? I was imagining my walkthrough in Getting Started. Today (Sat.) is a workday for me, but I'll work on getting at least a rough version up on Sunday under that section, and then if we think something else would work better there we can change as needed. ::: Fishstix43 (talk) 16:17, May 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Sounds good. I like the idea of FAQ in both places for easy nav. For the time being, FAQ links to the hrpg community FAQ. If the decision gets made to actually use this wiki (with a link to it on the site and community pages), then maybe at that time we port the FAQ to the wiki? I'll keep going with adding images and fleshing out sections. It's nice to be working on this as a team. ::::: Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 16:53, May 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Likin' the background! I underestimated my perfectionism with the walkthrough, but it'll be up this week some time this week for sure, and then I'll hop on fleshing out glossary pages. ::::: Fishstix43 (talk) 15:49, May 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Thanks for the feedback. Look forward to seeing the walk through whenever you're ready to post. I've assigned the stubs category to a bunch of articles that need work. Probably not all of them, but I hope it will help people find stuff to work on. I've also turned on the Achievements lab so people can earn badges as they contribute. Not sure what I think about it actually, but since it's there I thought why not try it out. I also enabled another lab called Forum. Seems like it duplicates Talk pages but might be more visible. Any opinion about these additions? I tweaked the main menus a little bit too so folks can access All pages, Stubs and the Forum from the menus. ::::: I'm probably gonna hang back a bit and give others a chance for a bit. I was thinking we might want to announce this on the community pages and invite people to help from there (as well Trello). Thoughts? ::::: Oh yeah, one last addition to the homepage: a poll asking about where to host the tutorials. I included Drupal as an option. Would that get pulled thru GitHub? Not sure how that works. Anyway, that's enough for now. ::::: Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 22:08, May 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::: I think the stubs category is a good idea, especially as we're getting started. I'm fine with Achievements, and if anyone's motivated by them it'd be HabitRPG players! The Forum feature might be more familiar than Talk for people who haven't done much on wikis before, so I think it can't hurt, and if we get a lot of traffic it's probably a better format. Announcing the wiki on the other pages is fine with me - the whole idea of a wiki is the more the merrier. ::::: Hosting the tutorials through Drupal isn't going to be an option if we're going to have a lot of contributors, as the devs have to manually give you contributor access as far as I know. I think it's probably easiest if the tutorial links just all lead here, but I know people have been irritated with so many different pages to sign up for (Habit itself, here, Trello, Github, etc. all needing separate registrations), so maybe someone else would have a better idea, but for now I think this is the best for multiple contributors. ::::: Fishstix43 (talk) 22:35, May 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::: The more the merrier for sure. How about we wait until you post the Walkthrough and then we can post an invite on the Community Pages? Maybe you do that so it's not all me? And I agree that there are an awful lot of places to login into with Habit. Fewer would definitely be better. Not only is it a PITA but it's confusing about where to go for what. Forums on the wiki. Forums on the Community Pages. Forums on GitHub. Hard to keep up with. ::::: Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 23:04, May 27, 2013 (UTC)